That Thing You Do
by Arwen Delacour
Summary: Ever wonder why Sirius and Snape hate each other so much? Maybe its because they both like the same girl... *not Slash* Please r
1. Snape's Secret Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I owe it all to JK Rowling. Thank you so much!  
  
There she was again. Her long, straight brown hair was swirling around her shoulders as she laughed with all of her friends. She was never alone; there was always some sort of pack around her, filled with laughing, gossiping kids. She didn't even go to the bathroom alone; there were always a girl or two going there with her. She was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts: Quidditch captain, top student, prankster extraordinaire. The only person better than her was James Potter, and even then in was a close call. He was always trying to upstage her, him and his gang. This included Sirius Black.  
Snape hated Sirius Black.he hated Black with everything he had in him. Black liked her too, and Black had a much better chance of capturing her heart. Snape, on the other hand, had almost no chance. She was a Ravenclaw; he was a Slytherin. She was gorgeous and popular; Snape was greasy-haired and had no friends. Besides, Sirius had an inside track with her anyways: Remus Lupin. She had been practically best friends with Lupin ever since their first year when they met on the Hogwarts Express. Their friendship was an odd one, when you thought about it. Lupin was a quiet bookworm; he wasn't as handsome or popular as Potter or Black. Yet, it was Lupin who had caught her eye. Black was friends with Lupin too. Because of this, he was able to hang out with her without looking like he fancied her or anything. Her friends approved of Sirius and James much more than of Lupin. But she didn't care.  
"Charlotte!" Sirius's voice rang out across the Great Hall.  
"Just keep walking," Snape pleaded her silently. "For once, just don't hear him, don't listen to him." Instead, Charlotte turned around. Snape looked at her wonderfully tan face, her fantastically alive green eyes, her softly red lips.  
"Hey!" she shouted. Snape's eyes were immediately looking at his shoes. Did she notice him staring at her? He could feel the blood rush to his pale face already.  
"Come over here, Sirius!" she turned towards her group. "Go on ahead of me," she told them. They left noisily, a few of them yelling out reminders of not to be late to class.  
Snape was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. He looked at her face and thought about how beautiful she was.  
"Watch it, Snivellus." Sirius had rammed into him from behind, knocking him over. As he pulled himself up off the ground, Snape felt the old anger, the loathing, return. He just had to be humiliated in front of her, didn't he? At least she didn't laugh.  
Charlotte's lips formed a huge smile. "Sirius! Tell me! Did James recognize my handwriting on the hate letter?" Her beautiful ringing laughter filled Snape's ears.  
"Sort of," Sirius responded, after having a laugh of his own. "I'll tell you about it on the way to your class." They walked off, Snape staring after them, tortured. What did she see in Black? Why wouldn't she look at him? A bell rang somewhere, announcing for the second time that it was time for class.  
"Oh God!" Snape shouted. "Classes!" He hurried off to the dungeons for potions, knowing that he was already late. 


	2. Sirius's Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to him. ( JK Rowling does!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Bye!" Sirius had walked Charlotte to her Charms class, not caring that it would make him even more late to his History of Magic class. He had to be at least fifteen minutes late, maybe even twenty. A new record, he thought to himself. Sirius knew that Binns would give him detention. But detention would be nothing: he just had talked to Charlotte, alone, for over ten minutes! Never had she shown such interest in him. Maybe he was growing on her.  
  
Of course, all she had really talked about was homework, Quidditch, and.Lupin. She was wondering why he hadn't been talking to her recently, and what he was up to. Sirius didn't have the heart to tell her the truth: that she scared Lupin, and he was afraid that she would find out that he was a werewolf and tell everyone. Since he knew that if she found out and told everyone he would be sent home, he avoided her like the plague. This, of course, hurt her feelings. She didn't understand all of this, because Sirius couldn't tell her. He instead would feed her all this B.S. about Prefect duties, studying, and being behind of homework. She was still a bit miffed, but Sirius wasn't complaining. This meant more time for him and her to be alone. Her grinned, thinking about what he would like to do with her completely alone.  
  
"Kindly explain why you are over twenty minutes late to my class, Mr. Black!" Professor Binns stood in front of Sirius, looking livid.  
"I- I, uh, I was, uh.. I was in the hospital wing, but I. I changed my mind," Sirius managed to stammer out. He knew immediately how bad that sounded. 'Changed my mind?? What am I thinking?' Sirius knew that he would be feeling the full wrath of the History of Magic teacher in a moment.  
"You changed your mind, did you?" Professor Binns shouted, "Too bad you didn't change your mind with a baboon! There would have been some improvement!"  
The whole class started cracking up, especially James, Peter, and Remus. Sirius joined in the laughter, which served to make Binns more agitated.  
"Detention, Black! Tonight, seven o'clock! Meet Filch; he'll give you something to do."  
Sirius nodded, grinning. He was determined not to let anything ruin his good mood. With that, Binns began droning on, lecturing the students about Giant Warfare. As usual, his wheezy voice had the students in a stupor in moments. Most of them played quiet games, wrote notes to each other, or just slept. Sirius daydreamed that he was dating a certain Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.  
  
A/N: If you are reading this, would you mind reviewing it?? I could use some encouragement. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge.* 


	3. Snape's Detention

Disclaimer: The characters in this story aren't mine: their JK Rowling's. I'm not making any money off of this (terrible) story. I'm just having fun.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Detention, Snape!"  
  
Snape rushed into class fifteen minutes late. The potions master, Professor Galika, looked like she had been waiting for him to come. She was in a worse mood than normal, and that was saying something. She normally got along well with Snape too, but she didn't tolerate lateness in anyone. Saying that she was a strict looking witch didn't even come close to describing her; she looked positively sadistic. And some people, many people, would say that she was. Not to her face, or even within ear shot, of course. But it was common knowledge that she disliked every other house other than her own. Usually, she seemed like she was inches away from exploding, today, it appeared that she already had. The class was all sitting quietly, cauldrons out, but nothing stewing inside them. They all seemed like they had been petrified. Someone snickered at the thought of Snape being in detention, until they heard the familiar snarl of their teacher saying, "Think it's funny that Snape has a detention, do you? If you don't shut up this instant, I'm going to give you a week of them!" With this, the student was unnaturally quiet. Galika rounded back on Snape, and growled,  
"Meet Filch at seven. Another student has detention too; some Hufflepuff," Galika snorted disdainfully. She had a certain dislike for Hufflepuffs, and from the look on her face, she probably had handed out the detention.  
"What will I be doing?" Snape wondered if it was wise to ask the question, but he did so anyways.  
"What ever he makes you do," she hissed. "And I expect you to do it well, and without complaint. Show Slytherins are willing to make up for their mistakes." She was the Head of the Slytherin house, and almost never took points off of it. But she wasn't afraid of handing out detentions.  
"Yes, Professor," Snape said dully. What ever Filch was going to make him do, it wasn't going to be pretty. He was not looking forward to tonight.  
  
Professor Galika interrupted in on his thoughts. "Open up your books to page seventy-seven, and start making the distraction potion." The class stood there for a moment, in sleepy stupor.  
"NOW!" The class jumped to it. 


End file.
